One Last Chance
by Lana Panther of Lightning
Summary: The last Suzaku seishi, Tasuki and Chichiri, have one last chance to bring the rest back to life, but it involves great risks on their parts.
1. Default Chapter

One Last Chance  
  
By: LanaPanther  
  
::Summary:: Tasuki and Chichiri, the last two living Suzaku Seishi, are sent to a world opposite, yet the same as their own, where all of the other Seishi's counterparts have not yet died. Suzaku has sent them with only the advice that if they can keep the Seishi from dying in this world, that they can be brought back in their own world. They leave immediately with the help of Suzaku, hoping to bring back old friends, but there is also the risk, however, that if THEIR counterparts in this strange place are accidentally killed, they will no longer exist back in 'The Universe of the Four Gods'.  
  
Warnings: Violence and other stuff. Probably one of my darker fics. You have been warned, continue if you please. 


	2. Chapter One

One Last Chance  
  
By: LanaPanther  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just manipulate them.  
  
Warnings: Does an angry monk count?  
  
  
  
::Chapter One::  
  
::The Introductions::  
  
"Tasuki no da!" A cheerful looking man dressed in monk's clothing, with blue hair and a staff in his hands cried, appearing in the middle of what you think would be a very dangerous place. It was a room filled with rugged looking men drinking, and occasionally breaking out in fights. This was the very heart of a gang of thieves known as the Mt. Leikaka Bandits.  
  
The men residing in it, however, where apparently very friendly as they each called out, "Hey Chichiri!" or "Have a drink!" The blue haired man politely declined, and made his way over to a young man with hair as red as flames, who was currently drunk and brawling with another blue-haired man with a scar on his left cheek.  
  
"Hah! Ya neer could beet meh, Kougee!" the red haired man slurred, pinning the other man down, then noticing the man that had just appeared at the Mountain Bandits' hideout.  
  
"'Chiri! Whaddya doin' heer?" he asked, getting up and leading the visitor to a wooden table in a corner of the room.  
  
"There's no time to talk! We need to get to the palace quickly, no da! I may have discovered a way to get everyone back!" the monk said, looking highly annoyed that his friend was completely drunk, but brightened when the red-haired man seemed to sober instantly.  
  
"I must be drunker than I thought. I could've SWORN you just said there was a way to get the others back." he said, shaking his head as if to clear it. The 'others' the two men were referring to were friends of theirs who had perished in a war between two countries, Konan and Kotou, months before. The two countries worshiped different Gods, Suzaku for Konan, a red Phoniex, and a Blue Dragon, Seiryuu, for Kotou. Each country had seven warriors on their side who were given powers from these beings, called 'Seishi'. The two men now talking, were the last two seishi under Suzaku, Tasuki, the red haired man, who had speed and a weapon called a 'tessan' that would shot out flames, and Chichiri, the monk, who was very skilled in magic. Four other Seishi had died in battle, and one had gone to a different world to be with his loved ones.  
  
"I DID just say that, Tasuki! Now listen, no da!" Chichiri scolded, and nodded with a 'humph' when he had his friend's complete attention.  
  
"I recently visited Taiistkun at her mountain, no da, and received intensive training in meditation. While I was meditating today, Suzaku came to me, and said that there was a way to bring the others back. He said he'd explain the rest when we got to the shrine at the Konan palace, no da." Chichiri explained, and looked expectantly at Tasuki.  
  
"Are ya sure ya didn't just fall asleep?" Tasuki asked, raising an eyebrow. Then cried, "OW!" as Chichiri hit him soundly on the head with his staff.  
  
"There's no time to be doubtful, no da! We have to go NOW, even if there's the SLIGHTEST chance of getting Mitsukake, Hotohori, Chiriko and Nuriko back!" Chichiri scolded, and grabbed his friend's arm, giving him just enough time to grab his weapon before using his powers to teleport the two of them to the Konan palace. 


	3. Chapter Two

One Last Chance  
  
By: LanaPanther  
  
Disclaimer: If I committed several illegal acts I guess I COULD own it.  
  
Warnings: A very bad chapter. I wrote this thing at 11:00 at night people, give me some credit for putting two sentences together. -_-;  
  
  
  
::Chapter Two::  
  
::The Vision::  
  
  
  
"Pardon us, no da!" Chichiri called apologetically to the servants he ran past, towing Tasuki by the arm behind him, not stopping until they came to the door that led to the shrine.  
  
"Okay Tasuki-kun, sit down and relax. Open your mind, and try not to think of anything." Chichiri quickly instructed, sitting Indian-style in front of the golden statue of Suzaku.  
  
"What the- Who said anything about ME having to meditate?!" Tasuki cried, but was silenced from a look from Chichiri, and sat down obediently on the floor. Trying to do as Chichiri had instructed.  
  
Both men went into a trance-like state, and had the same vision. They were standing next to eachother, surrounded by a red light, and a man, dressed in red appeared before them. "Suzaku-sama." Chichiri gasped, and bowed, pulling Tasuki down with him.  
  
"Do you still wish to know how to revive your friends?" Suzaku asked, looking down at them.  
  
"Hai." Chichiri responded, sounding determined, and turned his face up to look at the man, face set.  
  
Suzaku smiled, and then said, "Then rise, and listen carefully." Chichiri and Tasuki stood hesitantly, and Suzaku began to speak rapidly.  
  
"Opposite this world, there are many others. But there is one in particular that suites your needs. In this world, every Seishi has a counterpart. None of them have yet to die, and if you can prevent this from happening, it would be possible to reincarnate them in this world. However, if your own counterparts would be to die once you get there, you would perish in this world." Suzaku paused to look at the Seishi's reactions to this, and continued when Chichiri and Tasuki, though both pale, nodded for him to continue.  
  
"The world I will send you to, if you choose to go, is different from this one in almost every way. While this world is set in the past, the other one is set in our future. You will also notice... slight changes from yourself as the person who is your double in the other world." For some reason, Suzaku coughed here before continuing. "I have no doubt that you will be able to recognize your counterparts, however. Your journey will not be an easy one, but if you succeed, all the Seishi will be able to be born again when you come back. Do you still wish to go?" Suzaku finished, looking at the two before him expectantly.  
  
"If we can bring the others back, I don't care how hard it is. I'm in!" Tasuki said, clenching a fist.  
  
"I agree, no da. How soon can you send us?" Chichiri replied, taking off his mask and looking serious.  
  
Suzaku smiled, and held up a hand, red light shining around the two, and saying, "Right now."  
  
"Whaoh! Wait a-!" Tasuki started to yell, but there was a flash of red light, and he and Chichiri both disappeared.  
  
"Good luck, my warriors." Suzaku said, lowering his hand, and hoping the two men had the strength for the task ahead of them. 


	4. Chapter Three

One Last Chance  
  
By: LanaPanther  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, of COURSE I own it! Didn't you know? *Sees several attornies glaring* Oh fine. It isn't mine.  
  
Warnings: Ummm, something happens to Chichiri's counterpart, but don't worry. She'll be fine.  
  
  
  
::Chapter Three::  
  
::Counterpart #1::  
  
  
  
Tasuki and Chichiri landed hard in an alleyway, in what looked like the worst part of town. "Ugh, what now?" Tasuki asked, sitting up like it was the hardest thing in the world.  
  
"I guess we could ask for directions." Chichiri suggested half-heartedly, realizing he had NO idea how to find the people they were looking for.  
  
Tasuki opened his mouth to reply, when they suddenly heard screaming coming from a few blocks down. It sounded like a girl, and she was screaming, "GET OFF OF ME!!!!"  
  
Tasuki and Chichiri both jumped up, and began rushing to the sound. They got there and saw a man holding a young woman down, trying to rip apart her shirt. Tasuki snarled, and reached for his tessan, when a calm, cold voice, said, "Why don't you do like she asks and get off?"  
  
The man on the girl whipped his head around to face the shadows where the voice had come from, and growled, "This ain't none of your business! If you don't want any trouble, leave!"  
  
The voice chuckled darkly, and there was a flash of silver as the person pulled out something long and metallic. "Baka yaro. Didn't I give you a fair warning last time?" They said, and stepped out of the shadows.  
  
Tasuki and Chichiri stood frozen as they saw the person come into the yellowish light of a street lamp. It was a girl, about 5'9" with wild orangish-red hair, ice cold golden eyes, and a sharp fang poking out of one corner of her mouth. She was dressed in khaki pants, a black jacket with light blue inner lining and a white shirt underneath that, and black boots. She was also carrying a familiar looking metal fan.  
  
"G- Genrou!" the man gasped, and jumped to his feet, looking at the girl in fear, and grabbing his arm, a scar from a terrible burn just visible in the dim light. "I- I th- thought you h- had moved." he stammered, backing away from the girl, who was smirking, and tossing the fan from hand to hand.  
  
"Obviously." she answered coldly, and helped the woman up, who immediately ran and hid behind the red haired girl. "I believe we discussed what would happen if I caught you trying to do this again, yaro." she said, narrowing her eyes, and holding out an arm with the tessan pointed at the man.  
  
The man suddenly turned and began running down another alley way as fast as his legs could carry him. Genrou's eyes narrowed even more, and she growled, "You can run, but you can't hide." and took off after him. After just a few seconds, they heard the yell, "REKKA SHINEN!" and a scream, then all was silent.  
  
Genrou came back after a minute, and gently put a hand on the young woman's shoulder, asking kindly, "Are you all right?" The woman instantly collapsed into Genrou's arms, sobbing uncontrollably, and shivering. "Shhh, it's all right. You don't have to worry about it anymore. It's over." Genrou said soothingly, and rubbed her back while letting the frightened woman cling to her.  
  
Chichiri looked at Tasuki, who was staring at the red haired girl with wide eyes, and said weakly, "I think we've found your 'counterpart', no da." 


	5. Chapter Four

One Last Chance  
  
By: LanaPanther  
  
Disclaimer: I no own, so you no sue! ^_^  
  
Warnings: Japenese swearing. -_-;  
  
::Chapter Four::  
  
::The Introductions-2::  
  
  
  
After a while the woman's sobs diminished to small whimpers, and Genrou looked at her, asking, "You wanna come to my place for a while? It's pretty late, and you look like you could use some sleep."  
  
The woman nodded, and choked out a, "Thank you."  
  
Genrou smiled at her, and said, "Don't worry about it. What's your name?" The woman sniffed at finally stood, giving Genrou a weak smile. She had on a white, long sleeve shirt under a dark blue short sleeve T-shirt with three white circles across the chest, baggy, army green pants, and black tennis shoes. Her hair was light blue with bangs that stood straight up, and the rest pulled back in a ponytail. She also had a large scar running across one of her amber colored eyes.  
  
"Call me Chiri. Everyone does." she said with a small smile.  
  
Genrou smiled back, and said, "Well Chiri, I'm Genrou. Let's go home. The streets aren't safe, but I have a feeling a good sleep WOULD be."  
  
To Genrou's surprise however, her new friend buried her face in her hands, and said, "I'm such a BAKA! If I had been concentrating, and not panicing, I could've gotten him off, you know?"  
  
"Aw, forget about it. Either way, he's gone, and you need some sleep." Genrou practically ordered, and tugged on Chiri's arm, trying to get her to come along.  
  
"Hold on. That jerk made me drop some of my stuff, you know?" she said with a weak smile, and began hunting through the shadows for something. A little while later, she emerged with a tan bucket hat, a green and red glass beaded necklace, and a strange looking staff.  
  
Genrou rose an eyebrow, and opened her mouth to say something, but Chiri shot a pointed look at Genrou's tessan, and her mouth snapped shut, while she hurriedly put it away with a guilty grin. "Ready to go?" Genrou asked, and turned. She was about to lead Chiri to her house, when she saw Tasuki and Chichiri, and stopped cold, drawing her tessan and growling, "Who the jigoku are YOU?"  
  
"Umm, it's a long story, no da." Chichiri answered weakly. Tasuki , however was a little less shy.  
  
"Holy Suzaku! Did you just FLAME that guy?!" he yelled, looking shocked, and Chichiri heard him mumble something about, 'Geez, are you SURE this's me? My temper's not THAT bad.'  
  
Chichiri sweatdropped, and said, "She's you Tasuki . Without a doubt."  
  
"Whaddya mean by THAT?!" Tasuki yelled, unsheathing his tessan, and pointing it threateningly at Chichiri.  
  
"WHAT THE-?!" they heard Genrou scream, and they turned to see her staring at the tessan in Tasuki's hand. "You better start explaining." she growled, and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Okay, no da."Chichiri sighed, and then saw an equally astonished looking Chiri staring at his staff. Chichiri laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, saying, "Can we get somewhere less out in the open first?"  
  
Genrou studied the two of them for a second, before saying, "Fine. I'll take you to my apartment." 


	6. Chapter Five

One Last Chance  
  
By: LanaPanther  
  
Disclaimer: If I DID own it, would I be writing this? Nope, I'd be animating it! ^_^  
  
Warnings: Not many, thank goodness.  
  
::Chapter Five::  
  
::Home Sweet Home::  
  
  
  
Genrou led them down many alleys until they came to a door she unlocked, then they came up a flight of stairs and entered another door.  
  
"Welcome." she said in a bored voice, and kicked off her boots, falling in an armchair.  
  
"Well, um, to begin with, I'm Chichiri, no da." Chichiri said, looking out of the corner of his eye to see Chiri's reaction, who had gone stock still.  
  
"I'm Tasuki." Tasuki told her shortly and continued to stare at her as he had done the whole trip here. Genrou raised an eyebrow at his look, but shrugged it off when he offered no explaination, then turned to Chichiri, who was trying to explain why they were there.  
  
  
  
~Tasuki's P.O.V.~  
  
  
  
I just couldn't believe it. This girl sitting in front of me was supposedly ME! I had been watching for similarities ever since we had found her, and had found one after each step we had taken. Her fangs, right down to her, 'Don't give a dang' attitude was all my own. She even had the tessan for crying out loud!  
  
She didn't seem to care that the two of us looked alike enough to be twins, she just seemed to blow my presence right off as if just by she ignoring me, I might dissapere. Fat chance. I wasn't going anywhere until we had found the rest of the guys' reincarnations and somehow prevented their deaths so the rest of my friends could be revived.  
  
I guess she was getting tired of me staring at 'er, because she suddenly turned around and stared right back. I had never paid much attention to my own eyes, but now that I was looking at someone who I knew had a mirror image to my own, I couldn't help but look at them. They were a deep gold with a black ring around the iris, and looked at as if they could stare down anything in the world.  
  
I could feel a smirk on my lips as I thought, "Maybe. But we both have the same eyes, and I can stare down anything she can."  
  
  
  
~Genrou's P.O.V.~  
  
  
  
What the heck did he think he was lookin' at?! He had been staring at me ever since I first saw him, and I had been able to ignore it up until now. I also couldn't decide if he was lookin' for somethin' or just perverted. I had turned around and was looking back at him now, but he didn't look away. If anything, he just looked closer, studying my eyes. I glared at him all I was worth, but he didn't even flinch. He just smirked as if he thought it was a challenge.  
  
Chiri and the guy, CHIchiri, which had me confused, let me tell you, were completly quiet, waiting to see who'd win this little staring contest. I was about to just whip out my fan and flame this guy when someone suddenly banged on my door, making all of us jump.  
  
"Oi! Genrou! Open up! Who's there? It's a friend. Now open up before I collapse. Alright, alright. Arigato."  
  
  
  
~Normal P.O.V.~  
  
  
  
Everyone's heads turned to the door, and Genrou quickly got up and went over to open it. Once she did, in stumbled a figure, looking like she had just been on the worse end of a gang fight, or at least fell down several flights of stairs. Genrou caught the girl before she could fall, and sighed, "Dammit Kouji. What happened this time?" Tasuki gave a small gasp, but Genrou ignored him, looking at the girl in concern. The girl looked back up at her blearely, giving a shakey grin.  
  
She had very tan skin, and Midnight Blue hair with olive green eyes. She was wearing a white t-shirt with yellow and red sleeves, as well as red wrist bands. She also had her hair done in a pony tail, done up with a yellow ponytail holder, a blue belt to match her hair, and jeans. Or at least it looked like she was. There was so much dirt and bruises you could hardly tell.  
  
Kouji tried to laugh, but only ended up coughing and let Genrou help her to a chair. After she had rested and drank some water Genrou had given her, she sighed, and said, "It was that shimatte gang up town near all those pot- head hangouts. I was on my way here and they freakin' attacked me." Genrou growled from deep in her throat, then put a hand on Kouji's shoulder, and gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"You guys stay here." Genrou told the rest of them after putting on her boots, and turned towards the door, picking up her tessan as she went.  
  
"Where are you going?" Chichiri asked, voice small, as if he dreaded the answer.  
  
Genrou turned halfway back to them, so they could only see half her face, and gave a cold smirk. "I'm gonna go fry me some yaros." 


	7. Chapter Six

One Last Chance  
  
By: LanaPanther  
  
Disclaimer: This is the LAST time I'm putting this up. I don't own it.  
  
Warnings: Violence and other things I wouldn't want my mother to read. -_-;  
  
::Chapter Six::  
  
::Protective::  
  
  
  
The four people in the apartment were staring at the door where Genrou had last been long after she had left. "What did she mean 'fry'? And what's with the fan?" Chiri finally asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Aw, Genrou didn't mean nothing by it. She's just gonna go get a drink." Kouji lied quickly, reassuring the already shaken girl.  
  
Tasuki suddenly swore as loud as he could, and grabbed his tessan, telling Chichiri to stay with the two girls.  
  
"Huh? Why, no da?" Chichiri asked, confused.  
  
"If they die, WE die, remember?!" Tasuki hissed. Chichiri paled, realizing he was talking about Genrou going off to fight a gang on her own, and what might happen.  
  
"Hurry!" Chichiri rasped out, and jumped up, crossing the room in a few leaps along with Tasuki and watching him dash down the stairs and out the door.  
  
"Who are YOU guys, what are you doing here?" Kouji asked Chiri and Chichiri, looking confused.  
  
"Long story, ya know." Chiri said, laughing nervously, and rubbing the back of her neck.  
  
*************************  
  
Genrou ran siftly and silently down the back streets towards the hangout for all of those weed inhaling yaros. Her eyes were narrowed into slits of rage, her mind focused on her anger so much she didn't even hear the quick footsteps behind her. She must have realized it somewhere in the back of her mind, however, because she suddenly put on a burst of speed, weaving through the alleys with the practiced ease of one who had walked them since childhood, and arrived at her destination.  
  
"Well, look who's come to us for a visit." a man said, turning when he heard Genrou's growl.  
  
"You freakin' yaro." Genrou snarled, her eyes murderous and unforgiving.  
  
"Hey Gen-chan." a girl behind the man suddenly purred stepping forward.  
  
"Stay away from 'er." Tasuki suddenly said, stepping out of the same shadows Genrou had just emerged from.  
  
"Who are YOU?" the man said suspiciously. Genrou looked back at him equally suspiciously.  
  
"Who me? Just a concerned citizen." Tasuki smirked, flashing his fangs and tessan. All of the other people but him and his reincarnation suddenly froze, and looked between the two, eyes widening.  
  
"What the jigoku! There are TWO of her?!" the girl cried, then suddenly smirked, saying, "Oh well, the girl is still hotter."  
  
"Freakin' Lesbo." Genrou growled under her breath, shuddering.  
  
Tasuki's eyes narrowed, and he said lowely, "You wouldn't be planning on hurting this girl here, now would cha?"  
  
"What do YOU care?" Genrou growled softly out of the corner of her mouth, not turning her back on the other gang. Her question was soon echoed by the others.  
  
Tasuki smirked, and got in a fighting stance, saying, "Let's just say m' boss gave me strict orders not to let anything happen to 'er." 


	8. Chapter Seven

One Last Chance  
  
By: LanaPanther  
  
Warnings: Japanese and Tasuki. Watch out.  
  
::Chapter Seven::  
  
::Gang Fights::  
  
  
  
Genrou whirled around to look at him, her eyes wide, her mouth opening to say something to him, so she didn't see the boy taking advantage of her distraction and flinging himself at her to kick her in the back.  
  
Tasuki did though.  
  
Tasuki used his speed, and swept her out of harm's way, and the boy who had been trying to hit Genrou went crashing into a wall when he didn't connect, crumpling to the ground.  
  
"Kuso!" Another man swore, and pulled a gun out from his jacket, pointing it at Tasuki's head. Tasuki looked at the gun for a split second, confused. Was he supposed to throw that thing?  
  
To Tasuki's surprise, Genrou suddenly jumped out of his arms just as the man pulled the trigger. He heard a loud clang, and looked up, startled to see Genrou's tessan shielding his face, and a small piece of metal falling to the ground.  
  
"I've been waiting for an excuse to put you all where you belong. You knew that." Genrou stated, her voice void of emotion, her eyes cold and flat. Before the other gang could even react, Genrou was in their midst. Punching, kicking, flaming, they never even had a chance.  
  
"This ain't over Bi-" the last one started to snarl after Genrou knocked him to the ground, but she silenced him with a kick in the mouth, saying, "I think it IS, yaro."  
  
The boy went unconscious, his lip bleeding, but Genrou didn't say anything. Just turned and walked away without so much as glancing at Tasuki.  
  
*************************  
  
"And then Genrou said we should all come here. It's not like I'm an enemy, you know." Chiri finished explaining just as Genrou calmly walked back through the door, going over to the sink and pouring herself a glass of water.  
  
".....So what happened, no da?" Chichiri asked nervously as Tasuki also came in a few seconds later, looking slightly scared.  
  
Kouji shot a look at Genrou, noticing something that looked too close to blood on the toe of one of her friend's boots, before the boots were swiftly taken off and thrown in the bathroom. Kouji had cleaned up while the two were gone, and was fine other than bruises and being sore.  
  
"Could you all go in the bedroom for a second? I need to have a talk with Tasuki." Genrou asked calmly, though everyone could tell it was an order.  
  
"H- hai." Chichiri stuttered, and quickly ushered the other two girls away, shooting Tasuki, who was giving him a pleading look, and expression of sympathy.  
  
  
  
~Tasuki's P.O.V.~  
  
  
  
Kuso. I was in deep crap. I couldn't believe Chichiri was just leaving me. What kind of friend WAS he?! I had known I was going to probably be getting the beating of my life after I made that stupid 'boss' comment, perhaps not counting that one time Tamahome was possessed, but I wasn't counting on it.  
  
Genrou was acting WAY to calm for me to get off easily, and to be honest, I was scared sick.  
  
'Stupid stupid STUPID! Why'd you have to open your big mouth?!' I silently screamed at myself, not daring to hope she'd just yell at me. She seemed more 'physical' than that.  
  
'I hope I can get any bones she breaks healed by Mitsukake if this ends up working.' Tasuki thought with a grimace as Chichiri closed the door after himself and the girls.  
  
  
  
~Chiri's P.O.V.~  
  
  
  
As soon as the door closed, Kouji ran over to a large stereo and turned the radio on..... Loud.  
  
"Aw, don't look so freaked, Chiri!" Kouji yelled cheerfully over the noise, starting to sway her hips to the music, looking like all was right with the world.  
  
I was pretty sure I felt the floor shake, as if a heavy object had been thrown against something, but when I looked back up, Kouji was jumping up and down in what looked like a state of hyper-activity, so I dismissed it from my mind.  
  
"Should you really be doing that? You should probably sit down." Chichiri suggested loudly, sweatdropping.  
  
"Are you SURE we should have left the two of them alone?!" I yelled to Kouji, slightly worried, though I told myself there was no reason to be.  
  
"It's not like they're going to DO anything!" Kouji yelled back, raising an eyebrow at me.  
  
I flushed, and cried, "That's not what I meant, you know! I mean... she's not going to HURT him is she?!"  
  
"She DID seem a little TOO calm, no da!" Chichiri yelled, looking as worried as I felt, but also like he was getting a headache from the noise.  
  
"You guys are just paranoid! Tasuki'll be fine! Honest!" Kouji yelled to us, making no move to turn down the music, and dancing even more enthusiastically. 


	9. Chapter Eight

One Last Chance  
  
By: LanaPanther  
  
Warnings: Violence. Not much else though.  
  
::Chapter Eight::  
  
::Confrontation::  
  
  
  
Tasuki gulped and looked over at Genrou when Chichiri closed the door. Genrou made no reaction for a few seconds, just watched the door. Suddenly a band began playing from inside the room. Tasuki's head jerked around to look towards the sound, startled, instantly, he felt himself being grabbed by the collar and thrown against the wall.  
  
"All right 'friend'." Genrou said lowly, and with great sarcasm, one elbow pressing against his chest, the other hand holding her tessan at his throat. Not enough to hurt him, but enough to let him know he wasn't going anywhere soon.  
  
"Who are you, who's your 'boss', and what has he got to do with ME?" Genrou asked in a business-like tone, hands never retreating an inch, making her point that he was to answer from where he was clear.  
  
Tasuki took a second to catch his breath. Apparently not an acceptable reaction, as both elbow and tessan pressed a little harder, making him freeze.  
  
"Ya wouldn't believe me if I DID tell ya." he told her hoarsely, trying to think of a quick explanation.  
  
"So MAKE me believe." Genrou growled, the pressure she was inflicting now affecting Tasuki's breathing.  
  
Tasuki coughed a few times, and Genrou suddenly released him, and walked over to the table, pulling out a chair and sitting in it backwards. The sudden disappearance of the support almost caused Tasuki to fall to the ground, but he regained his balance, and looked over at Genrou warily.  
  
"Start explaining. I don't owe ya any favors. We're already even for back at the fight, so don't expect me to go easy on ya if you don't answer honestly and quickly." Genrou said flatly, eyes locked on Tasuki's, never blinking.  
  
Tasuki took a deep breath, and also pulled out a chair to sit on, before starting.  
  
"All right, have you ever heard of the Konan Empire.....?"  
  
  
  
~Chichiri's P.O.V.~  
  
  
  
We had finally gotten Kouji to turn down that loud noise, though not by much, and my ears were straining to their limit to hear what was going on in the other room.  
  
"Um, Chichiri?" Kouji suddenly asked, and I laughed nervously, realizing I had gone SD, and was pressing one ear to the door.  
  
"It kind of surprises me that Genrou let you two men in the house." Kouji said, putting her hands behind her head with a thoughtful expression.  
  
"What do you mean?" Chiri asked, cocking her head to one side, noticing Kouji had left her out of that little comment.  
  
Kouji sighed. "Genrou is untrusting, violent, and hates with a passion. Long story, don't ask."  
  
"What did you expect her to do?" Chichiri asked timidly.  
  
"From what you told me, you guys must be something special. From what I would have expected, for her NOT to kill you on sight is a miracle."  
  
  
  
~Genrou's P.O.V.~  
  
  
  
I didn't say a word as Tasuki explained, rather poorly, I might add, about why he was here, and what was going on.  
  
After he was done, I just looked at him for a while, than asked, "And you expect me to believe that bull?"  
  
Tasuki looked me square in the eye, and said firmly, "It's the truth, I swear."  
  
I snorted. "Saying you swear it's the truth doesn't mean anything to me. I've had people promise me, and swear things with me, and only a few kept their promises so far. I only trust a few people. Kouji's the only one who's been honest with me, and then there's Chiri, who I trust also."  
  
"You just met her." Tasuki pointed out.  
  
"I met YOU even more recently." I shot back.  
  
  
  
~Kouji's P.O.V.~  
  
  
  
Chiri gasped, and paled. "Oh don't worry, she won't hurt YOU." I assured her quickly, thinking she was fearing for her life.  
  
Chiri shook her head slowely, and said shakily, "It must have been something terrible, you know, to make her to where she kills first and asks questions later, whatever happened to her."  
  
I sighed. This girl just didn't understand. "Chiri, where do you live?" I asked her.  
  
Chiri looked confused, and answered, "I'm just passing through, you know. I live out in the country with my Grandpa. This is the first time I've been in the city, at least one this big."  
  
I sighed again. "Chiri, if Genrou and I didn't do the things we do, we'd have died ourselves many years ago, along with many other people. It's basically us or them. We don't touch anyone who doesn't hurt others, only the people who murder, kidnap, hurt our friends, or try to do to rape people." Kouji told her with a shake of her head.  
  
"I guess you basically could call us the illegal law enforcement." Kouji added with an ironic smile.  
  
Chichiri opened his mouth to say something, when the door suddenly opened.  
  
  
  
~Tasuki's P.O.V.~  
  
  
  
Geez, what did she want?  
  
"Fine, then what do I do to get you to believe me?" I finally said, throwing my hands in the air.  
  
Genrou stood up, and walked to the bedroom door, saying, "We help you look for your friends. If we find them, you're telling the truth. If we don't, you're lying."  
  
She didn't even give me a chance to say anything before she opened the door, and told the others, "Get ready, we going on a little trip." 


	10. Chapter Nine

One Last Chance  
  
By: LanaPanther  
  
Warnings: Just the usual. ^^;;;;;  
  
::Chapter Nine::  
  
::Motivations Explained::  
  
  
  
Chichiri, Chiri, and Kouji all stared at her.  
  
"A little trip?" Kouji finally echoed looking confused.  
  
"These guys think they're from Ancient China, sent here to find and save their buddies so they can be brought back to life, and the one with the red hair thinks he's ME." Genrou told her flatly, digging through drawers, and throwing stuff in a backpack.  
  
Everything was silent for a second, before Kouji burst out laughing, and gasped out, "You were a MAN in an earlier life?!"  
  
"Shut your trap. According to him, you were too." Genrou snapped, and Kouji paled.  
  
"... I suppose Chichiri thinks he's ME?" Chiri finally commented, looking at the blushing monk.  
  
"Um, Hai, no da." Chichiri said, scratching the back of his neck.  
  
"Well THIS is lovely." Kouji said sarcastically, going to another room and packing her own things. "How long do you men figure we'll be gone?" she asked.  
  
"Well, our friends in the other world took about a month to find all of us." Tasuki said helpfully.  
  
"Wonderful. I think I would have killed myself by then." Genrou grumbled.  
  
"If they're as crazy as I think, ditto, you know." Chiri commented shaking her head.  
  
"Er, there is a catch, no da." Chichir said timidly.  
  
"Well spit it out, wierdling. We might as well know now." Kouji sighed.  
  
"If you guys die, WE die." Tasuki supplied.  
  
"Peachy. I think I'll go meditate now, you know." Chiri said, sounding tired, and walked out of the room.  
  
"Oy, you commin' with us?" Genrou called after her.  
  
Chiri looked back into the room, and gave a small smile, saying, "I owe you a lot. I'm not just gonna bail now, ya know."  
  
~Genrou's P.O.V.~  
  
I gave her a small grin back, and went back to packing. While Kouji interrogated the two guys on what their 'friends' were like, I remembered how Chiri and I had first met.  
  
//FlashBack//  
  
I was walking down some alleys, just coming back from turning some baka yaros who had kidnapped a little girl in to the police, when I heard a yell. It sounded like a girl, and she was screaming, "GET OFF OF ME!!!!"  
  
I ran to the sound, and got there just as a man holding a young woman down, tried to rip apart her shirt. I was furious and sickened by this jerk, and said, "Why don't you do like she asks and get off?"  
  
The man on the girl whipped his head around to face the shadows where I was, and growled, "This ain't none of your business! If you don't want any trouble, leave!"  
  
I chuckled darkly, and pulled out my tessan. I knew this guy. He had tried things like this before, and I had punished him for it. His first victim had been a little girl, who was now dead. Then an older woman, who was found in a dumpster later, knifed. I found out all of this just a few weeks after I moved here, and he tried to get me. I gave him one warning. I always do that, just to give them a chance to repent, but he must not have learned the lesson well if he decided to do it again. I sighed to myself, knowing he wouldn't learn, so that left only one option. "Baka yaro. Didn't I give you a fair warning last time?" I said, and stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"G- Genrou!" he gasped, and jumped to his feet, looking scared and reaching for his arm where I had burned him. "I- I th- thought you h- had moved." he stammered. I gave another inward sigh, but smirked, and tossed my tessan threateningly. I had to scare him, even if I didn't want to. Just in case some of his friends were watching. Even if the yaros deserved it more than anyone else, I didn't like having to kill them.  
  
"Obviously." I answered, and helped the woman up, who dived behind me to get away from the man. Seeing that was what REALLY made me mad, and made me want to do the job right. "I believe we discussed what would happen if I caught you trying to do this again, yaro." I said. I held my tessan out so he could see that I had it with me.... Again. Just in case he'd forgotten what happened last time.  
  
He made a dash to get away, and maybe, if everything he'd done finally hadn't added up, I would have let him go, but he didn't deserve it, and I was one of the only ones with the guts and the power to repay him for his crimes. I growled, "You can run, but you can't hide." in fury as I felt the girl trembling behind me, and took off after him. After just a few seconds, I caught up. The look on his face was helpless and scared, but I was past feeling pity for him now. I gave an ironic sneer, hissed, "It must be karma", and flamed him. I took a few seconds to look at the ashes, and give a silent prayer that he'd have a safe journey to... WHEREVER he was going, despite who he was, and went back the way I had come.  
  
When I got back, I saw the girl, standing there alone, and looking frightened. I felt sorry for her, and asked, "Are you all right?" She nearly fell down, but I caught her, trying to calm her down.  
  
She had on a white, long sleeve shirt under a dark blue short sleeve T- shirt with three white circles across the chest, baggy, army green pants, and black tennis shoes. Her hair was light blue with bangs that stood straight up, and the rest pulled back in a ponytail. She also had a large scar running across one of her amber colored eyes. And she was crying. If she had been a guy, I would have told her to get a grip, but she wasn't. I can't help that I don't like men, but they seem to be the main ones that pollute the city alleys, and I just don't like them.  
  
Let's just say older brothers who are never home, and when they are, smell like drugs, weren't the best influence in my life.  
  
After she grabbed some stuff she'd dropped, we turned around to go to my house, but we saw two guys standing there.  
  
//End FlashBack//  
  
Geez, we'd JUST met, and already I was treatin' her like Kouji. Usually I have nothing to do with the people I help after I save them, but for some awkward reason, here I was, with an almost complete stranger in the next room, as comfortable as my best friend. Not to mention two complete WIERDOS, who think they're from ancient China.  
  
Kami help me. 


	11. Chapter Ten

One Last Chance  
  
By: LanaPanther  
  
Warinings: Some swearing. BAD TASUKI!!!!  
  
::Chapter Ten::  
  
::The Search Begins::  
  
~Tasuki's P.O.V.~  
  
I heaved a sigh of frustration. Who the heck decided THIS was going to be my reincarnate? Whoever it was, they had one heck of a sense of humor. She hated me. I could tell. It was just a little obvious when she nearly tried to kill me earlier.  
  
Kouji kept on grilling us on the rest of the Suzaku warriors, trying to fit them with people in or around the neighborhood.  
  
"Nuriko could be any girl on the street. A lot of them are homosexual." she said flatly. "And if Tamahome's a thief, then she's probably one of the one's Genrou turned in for stealing when she didn't have any reason to."  
  
"Tamahome's family was poor. And he didn't steal, no da. He EARNED the money." Chichiri informed her.  
  
"Then it's going to be next to impossible to find her. We don't got many honest people here. Including US." Kouji stated, gesturing to her and Genrou.  
  
"If you're thieves too, aren't you being hypocrites about all of... THIS, no da?" Chichiri asked timidly.  
  
"That's not what she meant. She was talking about all of our files in the city, paperwork, identification, stuff like that. They're all fakes." Genrou said flatly, shutting her backpack with a click, while Kouji finished packing also.  
  
"Huh? Why?" I asked.  
  
"People don't tend to like it if you take the law into your own hands. They also tend to want you locked up if you can do weird things like throw fire." Kouji said with a dark chuckle, and a glance at Genrou, who rolled her eyes.  
  
I looked at Genrou, who glared back at me.  
  
I remembered the first time we had arrived here, we had heard a girl screaming, and found two of our first counterparts. Genrou appeared to have everything she could against me from the start, and glared every time I looked at her. Can't blame her, it'd make me edgy too.  
  
'Damn.... I gotta make friends with her.' I suddenly thought, and nearly cracked myself upside the head for the thought. 'Why the heck should I be the one to be all nice?! She's a GIRL, they hate EVERYONE for crying out loud! She's going to have to make the first move.'  
  
I suddenly remembered she was MY reincarnation.  
  
'Suzaku..... this's going to be like battling Nakago all over again, only ten times worse.' I finally decided with a grimace.  
  
~Normal P.O.V.~  
  
After Kouji and Genrou got through packing their things, all five teens quietly left the apartment, and walked down the street.  
  
"Okay people, where to?" Genrou asked, stopping at an intersection.  
  
"Well, since 'Hotohori' was an emperor, we might look in the 'rich' district." Kouji sighed, looking like she'd rather not.  
  
"The only people who the only thing I can do to them is steal their junk." Genrou sighed, shaking her head, and going down a street to the right.  
  
"At least it helps the less fortunate, right?" Kouji said, cheerfully, though with a wary look at the way they were going.  
  
"What's wrong with rich people?" Chiri asked, looking confused.  
  
"They're snobs." Kouji, Genrou and Tasuki all answered at once.  
  
"Well, most anyway. Those who don't understand what it's like to live without so much money." Genrou said after a second, as if reconsidering.  
  
"Okay, so Hotohori's going to be a girl in this world, what's 'she' look like?" Chiri asked, looking around.  
  
"Greyish-brown hair, thinks he's the most beautiful thing in the world." Tasuki answered with a snort.  
  
"He's good with the sword." Chichiri stated, shooting a glare at Tasuki.  
  
"That almost sounds like the President's daughter." Genrou said, sweatdropping.  
  
"Yeah, I heard she has mirrors on ALL the walls in her house so she can make sure her make-up isn't mussed every time she walks by one." Kouji sighed, stopping.  
  
"She also joined the national fencing tournament for this year." Chiri added helpfully.  
  
"How the heck as we supposed to arrange a meeting with HER?! She's got guards around her day and night!" Kouji exclaimed.  
  
"All the better for US. If her guards are doing their job, WE don't have to protect her." Genrou pointed out.  
  
"What if one of her guards isn't on the level?" Kouji responded.  
  
"Then there'll be five-hundred others to take his place." Genrou said back, rolling her eyes.  
  
"We should still get her. We'll need her help. Her Dad could help us look for the others." Tasuki argued. "Just because she has body guards doesn't mean she's completely safe! She may know something about one of the other seishi!"  
  
"Fine, fine! Just shut up!" Genrou said, throwing her hands in the air before Tasuki could go off on a rant.  
  
"Good! Just one question." Tasuki suddenly said, stopping.  
  
"What?" Everyone asked, looking over their shoulders at him.  
  
Tasuki sweatdropped. "What's a President?"  
  
Kouji, Genrou, Chiri, and Chichiri all face-faulted and fell down, yelling, "TASUKI!!!" 


	12. Chapter Eleven

One Last Chance  
  
By: LanaPanther  
  
Warnings: Um, if you've read the rest of the story, you probably know what to expect. ^^;  
  
::Chapter Eleven:: ::Counterpart #3::  
  
"Okay, we're here, now what?" Kouji asked. All five of them had managed to get into the competition, with, Tasuki suspected, and little help from Chichiri's magic, and were standing outside the building at the moment.  
  
"Yeah, this was YOUR idea gentlemen. What happens now? I for one have never so much as lifted a sword in my life, you know." Chiri told them flatly.  
  
"Plus, it isn't fair to the people who worked hard to get in, but couldn't." Genrou added quietly.  
  
"What do YOU care? You're the one who kills on a regular basis!" Tasuki said before he could stop himself.  
  
"I think I need to start going to that support group we heard about, Kouji." Genrou said, seemingly ignoring Tasuki, and turning to her friend.  
  
"Huh? Why?" Kouji asked, confused.  
  
"Cause I'm seriously beginning to hate 'myself'." Genrou said darkly, narrowing her eyes at Tasuki.  
  
"Hmm, does that one thing, you know, about death work both ways guys?" Chiri suddenly asked them.  
  
"Umm, we don't know, no da. Suzaku never told us." Chichiri said, rubbing his neck.  
  
"Well, we can find out." Genrou suddenly said, whipping out a switchblade.  
  
"Wha- Wait! Don't-" Tasuki exclaimed, backing away with his hands up, but to everyone's surprise, Genrou suddenly took the blade, and made a small, a shallow cut on her right arm. Everyone was even more surprised when Tasuki gave a yelp of pain, and a similar cut appeared on his left arm in the same spot.  
  
"Hold out your arm." Genrou ordered, and when Tasuki didn't obey at first, she grabbed his arm, jerking it into reach, and made another small cut, this time on him right beside the first, and hissed in pain when an identical one appeared in the same place on HER opposite arm.  
  
"One, that's just WAY to freaky. Two, I think I believe you guys now." Kouji said in a shaky voice, while Genrou fished some gauze out of her backpack, and bandaged their cuts.  
  
"Well, at least now we know their telling the truth, and that what ever this is works both ways, you know." Chiri commented, backing away from Genrou and Tasuki.  
  
"Satisfied now?!" Tasuki growled at Genrou angrily.  
  
"Oh yes. I REALLY wanted to know I'm a man in another world. Let me guees, is it called Hel-" Genrou started to growl back, but Kouji kicked her sharply in the shin, silencing her.  
  
"Let's just go in." she suggested firmly. The others nodded, and walked through the doors.  
  
"Stop." a man dressed in black said, stepping up to them. "You have to be searched before you can get in."  
  
Tasuki, Genrou and Kouji all froze. They all had weapons on them. No person with an ounce of common sense would leave home without some, they thought.  
  
"Of course, no da." Chichiri said with his ever present cheerful smile. The guards gave strange looks at the oddly dressed men, but decided to disregard it.  
  
"Watch the hands." Genrou growled as one man patted her down along with the rest of them.  
  
"They're clean." one announced after a while. Genrou looked confused for a second, and looked in her pocket were her switchblade usually was, only to find it had disappeared. She glanced at Kouji, who nodded slightly to her to show hers was gone too.  
  
"Go to the ring." the man told them, waving them through another set of doors.  
  
"What happened?" Kouji asked softly once they had gotten past.  
  
"I took them magically, no da." Chichiri said as if it were the most regular thing in the world.  
  
"Which of you is 'Genrou'?" a voice from their right asked.  
  
All five kids turned, and saw a girl with long, light brown hair looking at them expectantly.  
  
"Who are YOU?" Tasuki growled, thinking for a second that she was talking to him. Kouji knocked him upside the head, and glared when he looked her way.  
  
"I am." Genrou said, crossing her arms and looking at the girl cooly without blinking.  
  
"You're my first opponent. Hope you're ready. I'm Tory." the girl introduced, holding out a hand primly.  
  
Genrou studied her for a second, then said, "I know who you are. And I'm guessing you already know who I am." She shook the girl's hand, eyes wary and alert.  
  
Tory smirked. "I know more than you think. Gotten into any street fights lately? I'm shocked you haven't been carted off to jail yet."  
  
Genrou narrowed her eyes, and clenched her fist around Tory's hand, making the girl yelp in surprise.  
  
"If you play with fire, you're gonna get burned... Hotohori." Genrou told her quietly, tightening her fist even more.  
  
"How- How did-" Tory asked, eyes wide, trying to jerk her hand back, but to no avail.  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't know there were other people like you with all of your... 'informants' Hotohori." Genrou said, voice still soft, noticing Tory's eyes were watering from how hard Genrou's grip was. Genrou let go, putting her hand in her pocket, and looking at the girl expectantly.  
  
" ......Other people like me?" Tory asked, eyes wide.  
  
"Is this person bothering you?" a security guard suddenly asked, stepping up next to Tory, and looking at Genrou threateningly.  
  
"No, please leave for a minute." Tory ordered, and the man, still looking suspicious, went to talk to some other guards.  
  
"If she has a character on the side of her neck, than she's the one we're looking for, no da." Chichiri stated, walking up behind Genrou.  
  
Tory's hand shoot to her neck, eyes looking at all five of them in shock, and stammered, "What- How-"  
  
"Your vocabulary astounds me." Kouji said darkly, and Genrou pulled down on her sleeve, showing Tory her glowing sign.  
  
Tory just stared with her mouth hanging open, and Chiri said, "I've got one too, on my knee, you know. We're still looking for the others with the mark. How many more have we got to go, Chichiri?"  
  
"We only have three left, since Tamahome's not dead, and we've found Hotohori now. Mitsukake, Chiriko, and Nuriko." Chichiri answered, looking thoughtful.  
  
"We've been lucky so far. Don't know how hard it'll be to find the others." Tasuki stated, crossing his arms.  
  
"I guess we'll see you later. We've got a tournament to prepare for, and plans to make." Genrou told Tory, and gestured for the other four to follow her to the hospitality room.  
  
********************  
  
"Okay, now what? You know, I think you scared her, Genrou." Chiri asked tiredly, collapsing onto a couch with a little paper cup of water.  
  
"She'll probably beat me in the first match, but I'll try to talk to her some more before she does." Genrou answered, sitting cross-legged in an arm chair.  
  
"We probably just posed as a threat to the President's daughter in her guards eyes. How do we know they'll let you near her again?" Kouji groaned, looking around for some aspirin.  
  
"She didn't seem to be scared, no da. Just surprised." Chichiri pointed out.  
  
"She LOOKED like she thought we were some insane escapees from the emperor's dungeon." Tasuki muttered.  
  
~Tory's P.O.V.~  
  
'Who WERE those people?!' I thought, shaking my head clear of my shock.  
  
'That red-haired girl... She had a mark just like I did! What did she mean by 'others'? How many more of us ARE there? Argggghhh! This is too confusing! The anxiety is giving me wrinkles!' Tory frowned, and then turned to one of her guards.  
  
"Shawn, after the match, please bring those five people who were talking to me earlier to me, will you please?" Tory asked, or rather ordered.  
  
"Right. I'm probably going to need a few others to come too, though. They looked like a rough bunch." he answered, and jogged off when Tory nodded.  
  
"Now I'll find out what's going on here." Tory said softly, looking determined. 


	13. Author's Notice

Hello everybody! ^_^ As you can see, I finally got up off my lazy arse and fixed all the chapters in the story. They are now in order, and chapters Nine and Eleven have been added! I'm going to thank all of my reviewers in one shot here, so here we go! ^^;  
  
*Deep breath* Thank you VERY much to...  
  
Nye-Yen, Kaiken Kitty, KittyLynne, Digi_riven, Riina, zerianyu, Otaku Pitcher, Ri Kourin, Lanen, Akirasamoji, yugichii and Gyuumajo!!!  
  
Thank you for encouraging me, and helping point out my mistakes. You guys are wonderful!  
  
^_^ Okay, I'm done being mushy. See you next chapter!  
  
(And just so you know, I STILL don't own FY!) 


	14. Chapter Twelve

^*^AN^*^ Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, writer's block and tests kept me away. ^_^; Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!! Keep coming back!  
  
::Chapter Twelve:: ::The Match and Counterpart #4::  
  
"Oy! Did you hear?! The winning prize is a solid gold trophy!" Tasuki exclaimed, running back in after wandering around for a while.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Genrou stated, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"So I plan on getting it." Tasuki replied, eyes glinting at the thought.  
  
"Not to put a damper on the fighting spirit, but how in the world do you plan on beating Tory? She's won _First Place_ trophies in many _National_ competitions, and you been fighting with a metal fan all your life, if what you say is true." Kouji asked dryly.  
  
"Not to mention you can't fall back on fist fighting in this if you loose your sword, you know." Chiri also pointed out.  
  
"I'm a bandit. Who says I'm gonna WIN the thing?" Tasuki snorted.  
  
"If Tory, or anyone else earns the trophy, they're going to keep it. You can count on THAT." Genrou said softly and dangerously, eyes flashing, but face remaining unemotional.  
  
Tasuki simply looked at her in disappointment. "Are you sure yur MY reincarnate?" he asked, wrinkling his nose.  
  
"I can't be. I have a sense of honor." she replied lazily, leaning back and putting her arms behind her head.  
  
"Are you saying _I_ don't?!" Tasuki yelled, jumping up.  
  
"Can't we all just calm down and wait for our fights, no da?" Chichiri pleaded, who had been meditating for a while.  
  
"Us girls _are_ calm, Friar Peacock Bangs." Kouji said, snickering.  
  
Everyone was about to start one big argument, when the speakers suddenly announced the first match.  
  
~Chiri's P.O.V.~  
  
"Let's go." Genrou ordered, getting up.  
  
"Who made YOU boss?!" Tasuki growled, not budging an inch.  
  
I winced. I knew as soon as he said it that it was a dumb thing to say.  
  
"Tasuki, think of yourself, then take the worst, most destructive mood you've ever been in times ten. THAT'S a girl when she's cranky. Being your reincarnate, and the fact that we're in MY world made me boss. If we're ever stuck in YOUR place, you can take over. But for right now, GET UP." Genrou growled, jerking him to his feet by the front of his jacket when he hesitated, then walking out.  
  
'Whew. Either there's something about herself she REALLY doesn't like, or I'm just one of the lucky ones.' I thought weakly after seeing this brief show of the fiery girl's temper.  
  
"Gomen, Genrou can be a real Drill Sergeant when she's nervous. Better do what she says for now." Kouji warned, looking at Tasuki sympathetically.  
  
'No kidding.' I shook my head, fingering my beaded necklace and giving a small sigh. I put a hand to my chin, thinking.  
  
"We're going to have to get them to come to a truce soon. I can't take much more of this." the blue-haired guy groaned. I grimaced at the strangeness of having someone who was, ME voicing my own thoughts. I had the strange feeling also that my personal privacy was going to be next to nill with him around.  
  
'Oh well. Might as well get used to it.' I told myself, following the rest out to watch the fight.  
  
~Third Person P.O.V.~  
  
"Our first match is between the newbie, Genrou, and five time champion winner and crowd favorite, TORY!!!" the announcer, well, announced, as the two girls took their respective stances on either side of the ring.  
  
Both teens flew at eachother, swords colliding with a loud clang.  
  
"Who are you?" Tory asked quietly while both were trying to overpower the other.  
  
Genrou raised an eyebrow, and a small, real smile played across her lips. "Don't you remember the girl back in fifth grade who accidentally burned down the Home Ec lab? Or how about the time she was almost thrown into prison for stealing all the SAT tests so the kids could have the day off?"  
  
Tory nearly lost the match right then and there. She stared at Genrou for a second, who was now smirking, then laughed out loud.  
  
"So I'm finally acquainted with the pryo/klepto again, huh? Never knew you had one of those weird marks too!" she chuckled, putting more energy into her thrusts.  
  
"I resent that! I'm just a thief, I'm not a kleptomaniac!" Genrou argued, though laughing also, starting to grow tired from blocking all Tory's hits. Tory suddenly knocked Genrou's sword from her hands, making it imbed itself deep into one of the wooden posts around the arena, her own sword's tip coming to rest inches from the red heads neck. Tory had expected to see at least a trace of anger or fear on Genrou's face, but she only smirked at Tory as if asking, 'What took you so long?'  
  
"We'll talk more about what you're doing here after I win that trophy." Tory told her seriously, nodding to the judges once they announced Genrou's defeat.  
  
'I'm sure we will.' Genrou thought to herself, a half-smile on her face as she returned to the rest of her group.  
  
~Tory's P.O.V.~  
  
"Good job, Miss Tory!" I heard a voice call, and turned, seeing one of my bodyguards grinning at me. I mustered up a weak smile in response. I had known for months that he had a crush on me, but really didn't feel anything for him beyond friendship and gratitude in return. He was a very good bodyguard, incredibly strong, but I had decided long ago I was too focused on my responsibilities to think about pursuing this.  
  
"Hello Nuko." 


	15. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed! ^_^ And a Merry Christmas!!!  
  
::Chapter Thirteen:: ::Complications:: (This chapter is dedicated to Riina, who wanted a cameo appearance! ^_^)  
  
  
  
After Chiri, and Chichiri had lost their matches, Genrou went off to find 'Hotohori'. Much to her surprise, Tory found Genrou first.  
  
"Hello." Genrou heard a voice say, and turned to see Tory standing there with two bodyguards casually following behind. One was a girl with auburn hair and a mischievous grin, and the other was a girl with red-streaked hair, who looked like she wanted to throttle the younger girl for some reason or the other.  
  
"This is Lana and Riina." Tory introduced, seeing Genrou shot a suspicious glance at them.  
  
"Hello, nice to meet cha!" the auburn-haired girl, Lana, told Genrou, holding out her hand. Genrou politely shook her hand, and looked between the girls in confusion afterwards.  
  
"Aren't you a little young to be a bodyguard?" Genrou asked Lana, seeing she couldn't be more than fifteen.  
  
Lana's eyes glittered for a second, and Genrou could have sworn she said, "The authoress can do whatever she wants." before the girl grinned, and exclaimed, "What better way to fit in? No one would ever suspect me!"  
  
"That is if you'd stop drawing attention to yourself, kittling." Riina muttered, seeing a few people had started to stare at the girl's outburst.  
  
Lana laughed nervously, and Tory asked, "Genrou, where are the others?"  
  
"Oh, they're bound to show up soon." Genrou replied, smirking as she heard over the loud speaker that Tasuki had just lost his match. "THAT didn't take long..." she mused.  
  
Mere seconds later Tasuki, Chichiri and Chiri all ran up. "Hey Tory! Did Genrou already explain everything.....to.......ya....." Tasuki trailed off as he saw the two girls, a look of confusion crossing his face.  
  
"Eh, hah hah. Well, Riina and I really should be going. We'll get your 'boyfriend' to cover for us, Tory." Lana said, grinning at Tory, but looking nervous at the same time.  
  
"Huh? Uh, yeah, sure Lana." Tory agreed in confusion, then suddenly starting and exclaiming, "Hey! He is NOT my-" but by then, Lana had already grabbed her friend and ran off.  
  
'Whoa, dejavu...' Tasuki thought, then shook his head, and turned back to the matter at hand.  
  
"Okay, brace yourself, cause here's what's going on." Genrou was saying to Tory.  
  
"Don't leave anything out." Tasuki ordered her quickly, getting a glare in response. Genrou opened her mouth to try to start her story again, but was interrupted by Chiri.  
  
"Take it slow with her, it might be hard for her to understand you know." she told Genrou with a slight grimace. Genrou nodded, and started to say something again, a small vein popping out on her forehead at being interrupted.  
  
"Oh, and don't forget about the part with Suzaku, no da." Chichiri put in. Genrou growled lowly, then opened her mouth sharply to explain, only to be interrupted by Kouji.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for? Explain already!"  
  
Tory backed away slightly at the red-headed girl's murderous face.  
  
"IF YOU'D LET ME FREAKIN' TALK FOR A SECOND, MAYBE I WOULD!!!" she yelled at the four other teens, looking ready to kill one or more of them. This finally shut them all up, and Genrou took sever al deep breaths before carefully explaining to Tory what they knew so far, and about their suspicions of her being Hotohori.  
  
"How am I going to explain this to my parents?" Tory groaned, shaking her head with putting a hand to her forehead to ward of the headache she felt coming on.  
  
"Hey Miss Tory, Lana and Riina said they were going to cover the entrances for a while, so I needed to keep an eye on ya." a boy with long purple said cheerfully, coming up behind the girl.  
  
"Okay, when you see them later tell them I need my spare fencing sword back." Tory responded with a small smile. (a/n: ^^; Heh heh, that was probably me that took the sword.)  
  
The boy gave a sharp salute, and barked, "Will do, Mamm!"  
  
"This is Nuko, everyone." Tory introduced, and raised an eyebrow at Taasuki and Chichiri, who appeared to be paralyzed.  
  
"What the heck?! He looks like Nuriko!" Tasuki exclaimed, jumping a mile high.  
  
"How strong are you, no da?" Chichiri asked him urgently, going chibi and getting in his face.  
  
"Nani?" Nuko asked nervously, edging away from the miniature monk.  
  
"Are you gay?" Tasuki asked him suddenly, looking thoughtful.  
  
A vein on Nuko's forehead popped out, and he pounded Tasuki into a wall, yelling, "BAKA!"  
  
Tory coughed slightly, and asked, "Why? Do you think he's one of the 'warriors of Suzaku' too?" 'How crazy am I? I'm actually starting to believe these people!' Tory thought to herself with a large sweatdrop.  
  
"Yes, a friend of ours named Nuriko, no da." Chichiri answered, going back to his normal height.  
  
  
  
"What happens if we ARE these people?" Nuko asked later, after things had been explained to him as well.  
  
"We just have to keep you alive until these wierdos go home." Kouji answered, rolling her eyes and jerking a thumb at Chichiri and Tasuki.  
  
"And how long are you two going to be here?" Nuko asked the two of them, rubbing his chin in thought.  
  
"Uhhhhh..." Tasuki answered, sweatdropping.  
  
"We don't know, no da. It could be for a few days..... or.............." Chichiri said slowly, drifting off on his last words.  
  
"Or what?" Genrou asked, suddenly feeling slightly nervous.  
  
Chichiri coughed, and looked nervous as well.  
  
"You know, it'll be over once you tell us." Chiri said, trying to be helpful.  
  
Chichiri gulped and nodded, saying, "For all we know, we could be here for a few more years, no da."  
  
There was complete silence for about a minute. Then came the explosion.  
  
"WHAT?! I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WOULD ONLY BE A MONTH!!!!" Kouji yelled.  
  
"Where the heck are we going to PUT you all?! My apartment's not BIG enough!" Genoru exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.  
  
"You know, you probably should have told us that sooner." Chiri said, looking a little apprehensive.  
  
"Eh heh heh heh. Probably, no da." Chichiri agreed, laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
'This is going to be the start of one, LONG day.' Genrou thought, looking at all the others with a groan. 


	16. Author's Notice Hey, a comment is better...

This is not a new chapter, believe me, I wish it was.  
  
Lana here, just wanted to say, that contrary to what you must be thinking, I'm working on the next chapter! ^_^;;; I'll be back to normal soon. ^_^; Well, as normal as I can be.  
  
Lots of love,  
  
Lana 


	17. Chapter Fourteen

AN Here ya go, and thank you guys for not flaming, you're awesome! ^_^  
  
::Chapter Fourteen::  
  
::Five Down, Two To Go::  
  
The eclectic (My new vocab word! Means 'varied'!) group of teens sat down in a small restaurant after the tournament to decide how they were going to find the last two seishi.  
  
"Chiriko and Mitsukake, huh?" Tory said, leaning back and thoughtfully sipping her coffee. She noticed with slight amusement that Kouji and Genrou looked highly uncomfortable in the stiff atmosphere.  
  
"I'm surprised you agreed to do this, Genrou." Tory couldn't help but say.  
  
"And why would that be?" she replied, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Spending your time with MEN just to save more of 'their kind'? I can't believe you'd do that just out of compassion. What's in it for you?" Tory asked, eyes narrowing as she studied the street wise 'law enforcer'. Old classmate or not, Tory had taken a keen interest in this girl the first time she had heard about her in the police reports, though at the time, the fact that they had once gone to school together had not registered. She knew for a fact that Genrou hated men.  
  
"I want to see if their story's true." Genrou answered, casting a side- glance at the two strange men sitting a few seats down from her. Both face- faulted, and Tasuki rounded on her with fury in his eyes.  
  
"You STILL don't believe us?!" Tasuki exclaimed, grinding his teeth together in frustration as he did before continuing to rant. "We've freakin' found all but two of the seishi, you've seen their marks yourself, and you still got doubts?!"  
  
"Yes." Genrou stated calmly, sipping her coke.  
  
"What's it take to convince you woman?!" he yelled, immediately being shushed by Chichir and Chiri.  
  
"Oh, not much actually. I just don't like, or trust you." Genrou said, casually.  
  
'Was I really this bad before I met the guys?' Tasuki asked himself, wanting to scream and Lekka Shinen something. Which reminded him...  
  
"Hey Chichiri, where's my Tessan?" Genrou and Tasuki asked at the same time.  
  
"I'll give all of your things back once we get to the apartment." Chichiri told them, waving his hands to ward their tempers off.  
  
"Apartment?" Tory asked, looking apprehensive.  
  
"My home." Genrou answered shortly, going back to her coke.  
  
"OUR home." Kouji corrected. "I pay some of the rent too, don't forget."  
  
"What about me?" Chiri asked, clasping her hands together with big watery eyes.  
  
"You're an honorary family member." Kouji told her with a wink and a peace sign, and Genrou gave a half-smile of agreement.  
  
"Oy, what about us?" Tasuki asked, knowing Genrou's was probably where they'd have to stay while they were here.  
  
"Don't push your luck." Genrou and Kouji snorted at the same time.  
  
"You can stay there for a while, but don't forget. It's a GIRLS' pad. So don't get too comfortable. If you're staying for too long, you're getting a job and renting your own house." Genrou said flatly, crossing her arms.  
  
"We only have so much room." Kouji told them apologetically, shrugging.  
  
"Da, hopefully it won't be for too long." Chichiri told them, sweatdropping with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Maybe you can all stay with me." Tory mused. Everyone else turned to stare at her.  
  
"Er, Miss Tory, you DO know this girl's record?" Nuko said lowly, trying to be quiet enough for Genrou not to hear him.  
  
"Well, yes." Tory admitted, rubbing the back of her neck.  
  
"Over a dozen reports of breaking and entering, half a dozen attempted abductions, and she has quick the liking for 'disposing' of rowdy men on the street." Nuko hissed, not quite quietly enough.  
  
"The only kids I tried to 'abduct' as you put it, where the ones who would have died if they had stayed where they were any longer. As I recall, all the children's families were inspected after I did, and were discovered to be abusing them." Genrou stated coldly, Kouji also glaring at Nuko, who blushed and played with a strand of hair.  
  
"Well, yes, but there are still the other matters!" he argued, still pink in the cheeks.  
  
"You call them 'rowdy men', I call them the murderers and rapists your 'law enforcement' is unable to catch because they've stocked up on too many doughnuts." Genrou snorted, making Nuko look even more uncomfortable.  
  
"You have no authority to-" Nuko started to exclaim, but was cut off by Genrou's venomous glare.  
  
"We'll take it into our own hands if we have to. You know we'd never get hired to be agents or anything." Kouji said, throwing her hands in the air, feeling a little miffed that her own, rather impressive in her opinion, record had been overlooked.  
  
"It's okay, Nuko. They're 'seishi', remember? I'm sure they have honor." Tory assured her bodyguard before he gave himself reason to take the girls into house arrest.  
  
"But- but-!" Nuko stuttered, exasperated.  
  
"Then it's settled! We'll take you home, introduce you to Daddy, and look for the seishi from there!" Tory interrupted, clapping her hands happily and signaling a waiter over for their check.  
  
"You know, this's going to be interesting. Hanging out with you guys and all." Chiri said with a laugh.  
  
"If it gets TOO interesting, I say we hire bodyguards." Kouji chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, aren't WE the ones who're supposed to be kept alive here?" Tory asked, looking at Chichir and Tasuki in confusion.  
  
"Yes, no da." Chichir nodded seriously.  
  
"Then why are we having to go look for the others? Shouldn't we be sending someone to find them and just hiding out?" Tory asked, putting a finger to her chin.  
  
"I don't know if that's a good idea, no da." Chichir said, looking worried.  
  
"Yeah, what if who we send isn't on the level? What then?" Kouji put in, resting her chin in her palm.  
  
"Then we chase them down and-" Genrou started to say, all too cheerfully, but Chiri and Kouji both cut her off with hands clapped over her mouth.  
  
"Eh, heh heh heh. Let's go see your pad, Tory!" Kouji said, shooting Genrou a stern look. Tory giggled and nodded, ignoring Nuko's protests.  
  
"Hai. Let's all go home." she said happily, walking out the door with the others close behind.  
  
~At Tory's House~  
  
"Good grief, and this is just where you're staying while you're in town?!" Genrou yelped, seeing the elaborately furnished pent house Tory led them to.  
  
"Of course, where else would a gorgeous being such as myself stay?" Tory asked, patting her hair as she walked by a mirror.  
  
"Beats our apartment into the dirt." Kouji muttered, looking around with a grimace.  
  
"Hey, it was home." Genrou said with a half-glare, but was looking around in surprise as well. Tory rang a little bell, and a man in a nicely pressed suit came and helped her out of her coat, putting it into a small closet.  
  
"We'll keep ours on, thanks." Kouji told him, her and Genrou both standing close together, looking about as uncomfortable as a human being can get.  
  
"You two need to relax!" Nuko snorted, handing his coat to the man calmly, looking a little smug about how nervous the girls were.  
  
"You could be a little more sympathetic, you know." Chiri scolded him, planting her hands on her hips and glaring. As soon as she said it, both Genrou and Kouji ripped off their coats and threw them to the servant.  
  
"We don't need ANYONE'S pity." Genrou growled, crossing her arms.  
  
"Don't worry we're not mad at you." Kouji said quickly, seeing Chiri's slightly hurt expression.  
  
"You're GIRLS, of course you need pity." Tasuki muttered, immediately being rounded on by three ticked off girls with glowing symbols.  
  
"WHAT!!!???" Kouji exclaimed, taking a swing at his mid section, Tory aiming for his legs.  
  
"AIIIIII!!!!!! WATCH IT!!!" Tasuki yelled, dodging around them, only to come face-to-face with a silent and furious Genrou. Everything in the room went quiet at the sight of Genrou's narrowed eyes and white-knuckled clenched fists.  
  
"Chichiri, give me my tessan." Genrou ordered the paralyzed monk softly.  
  
"T-that may not b-be such a g-good idea, no da." Chichiri stuttered, backing slightly away.  
  
"Chichiri..." Genrou said dangerously, turning her glare to the frightened man.  
  
As if in a trance Chichiri pulled the weapon out of his kasa, and held out his hand towards the girl.  
  
"Are you CRAZY!!!???" Kouji yelled, diving for him, but it too late. The tessan was already in Genrou's hands.  
  
And Tasuki was on the floor with several large bumps on his head.  
  
"PITY iTHISi YOU EGO-BLOATED, *WHACK* IDIOTIC, *POW* TESTOSERONE INDUCED iCREEPi!!!!!!!! *CRASH BANG SMACK*" Genrou screamed, chasing a pitifully wailing chibi Tasuki around the room with the closed diamond hard fan raised high above her head.  
  
"CALL 'ER OFF! CALL 'ER OFF! I TAKE IT BACK!" Tasuki yelled, dodging another lethal blow to his head with anime tears flying from his eyes.  
  
Genrou just continued chasing him with a vengeance as the others watched and sweatdropped from the sidelines.  
  
Kouji shook her head with a small smile. "She must like him. She didn't fry 'im like a hamburger on a barbeque." 


End file.
